


Unlikely Allies

by RainbowJo



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJo/pseuds/RainbowJo
Summary: A new monster of the week has popped up in Beacon Hill’s, it’s something the pack has never encountered before, they have no idea what it is they’re dealing with. Luckily for them a couple of experts have noticed the strange deaths and have come to hunt out the problem. It just so happens that these experts are hunters who may not take to kindly to a pack of werewolves and appear to be the ‘shot first ask questions later’ type. Can these unlikely allies work together long enough to eradicate the problem or will this unusual team up end in blood?Notes at the bottom
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unlikely Allies

Stiles sat outside his father’s office going over the files of the latest deaths plaguing Beacon Hills. The images of bodies with their chest torn open, their hearts mysteriously missing, would usually turn a person’s stomach but Stiles has seen and experienced some weird shit. Be that as it may Stiles couldn’t make heads or tail of this; he and his friends have been fighting off monsters since their senior year of high school and could therefore be classed as seasoned professionals, if you asked Stiles. They've dealt with everything from nogitsunes to wendigos they’ve even encountered a few demons in their time, good thing Lydia speaks Latin. Through their many years of fighting monsters they had only come across one creature that could possibly be responsible for the recent attacks in Beacon Hills. This creature being what most classed as werewolves, admittedly that was the most accurate description of a creature that on the full moon turns into a half human, half wolf like beast that kills and eats the hearts of their chosen prey. These creatures are actually a strain of Skinwalkers that evolved and changed over the years becoming more human and less animal probably breeding with actual werewolves at some point in their linage gaining their wolfen attributes and their ties to the moon. Something Stiles researched in depth once learning of their existence and actually created a very detailed paper discussing the differences between the mutated Skinwalkers and what he states to be true werewolves (such as Derek and his pack) a point which he argues and proves very effectively in that paper not that he could ever share it with anyone outside of the supernatural world. Lydia had praised him for his work and said she found it very interesting and that anyone would be hard pressed to disagree with Stiles after reading his work, a statement that had Stiles floating on cloud 9 for hours. However, the recent strings of killing had started 2 weeks ago 10 days before the full moon. Stiles knew and had confirmed with Derek that the pack would sense if there were another wolf in their territory even if they were of the Skinwalker variety apparently, they had a very distinct smell or something. 

So, the big question that the pack had been trying to answer (with very little success) for the last two weeks is what are they dealing with and how do they stop it? Stiles and Lydia had gone over every book they had in the Hale library a collection of books that had survived the Hale fire thanks to a secure family vault and book that the pack have accumulated over the years from old book shops, the many supernaturally inclined individuals they had met and random people on the internet (Stiles had made sure that the books were legit before he bought them thank you very much Derek!). They hadn’t found anything(!) much to their frustration they’d even contacted a few professors of mythology and folk lore but still came up empty handed. Stiles was waiting to hear back from Kira and Malia, who were traveling to different universities where Kira was working as a guest lecturer and in their spare time going to historical sites with supernatural or magical ties and trying to separate fact from fiction, they must be busy or dealing with their own problem as they hadn’t heard anything from them in a week. Stiles had been scouring the internet for something that even resembled what they were dealing with (even if it was fictional after all a lot of fiction was based on truth) when his dad had called him telling him they’d finished the files on the last victim knowing Stiles wanted to look over them to see if there was anything new form the coroner’s report and any forensic evidence. Stiles usually does the forensic investigation himself being the main consultant for the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department but he though his time would be better spent researching, he had taken samples from each scene though in case he needed/wanted to examine them later. So far there had been two deaths and one attack that the pack had interrupted during their patrols. The creature had fled at the first sign of trouble, the pack had only caught a glimpse of the creature and from what they saw it looked human, no distinctive features or a particularly strong scent (yay that meant they’d be easily identifiable in a crowd not.) The victim hadn’t even gotten a good look at them, apparently the creature had attacked them from behind hitting them over the head knocking them out. When they woke up, they were tied to a pipe in an abandoned warehouse, they could hear their unknown attacker in another room doing god knows what, which was when the pack arrived. The first murder had been in a warehouse a few blocks away from the one they found the creature in, which is why they were patrolling the old industrial area. Since then the pack hadn’t found any evidence of the creature returning to the area and the second body was found on the other side of town (apparently, they were dealing with a smart monster which made their job so much easier.) Stiles was hoping the police report would tell them something, anything that could help them identify or track this creature which is why Stiles found himself outside of his dad’s office going over the file, his hopes diminishing the longer he read on as it appeared to hold no new information. Parrish had handed Stile the file when he arrived apparently the sheriff was on the phone which is the only reason Stiles’ had barged in already deciding to wait patiently for once, (who am I kidding) Stiles was fidgeting non-stop and kept glancing at the office door eager to talk to his dad hoping he had miraculously discovered something that will solve all of their problems no matter how unrealistic that may seem. The 20th time he looked towards the door it opened revealing a very tiered looking Noah Stilinski he gave his son an unconvincing smile when he spotted him. 

“Hey kid, why don’t I grab us a couple of coffees and then we can go over that?” he said nodding at the file in Stiles hands. 

“Yeah no chance if I let you make them; you’ll try and slip full fat milk in yours go sit down I'll be there in a minuet.” Stiles shot back, his brow arched daring his dad to argue with him but seeing as they’d had these types of interactions hundreds of times since they found out about Noah’s heart condition the sheriff was used to Stiles’ over protective actions and the only pleasure he had left was to annoy Stiles.

“But that soy stuff doesn’t taste right and gives it a weird texture” he whined sounding more like the child than the parent. 

“Yeah well seeing as you only have soy, like you're supposed to, is when me or one of my friends get you coffee, you’re gonnna have to deal with it.” He fired back moving over to the little kitchen area turning on the coffee machine and pulling out the carton of soy milk from the fridge. Noah sighed knowing this was an ongoing battle that he would never win and moved back into his office to wait for his subpar coffee. Stiles tapped on the side as he waiting humming to himself absentmindedly. As Stiles was pouring the coffee into a 100th best dad mug (a gag Father's Day gift that Stiles thought was the best thing since slice bread and made sure it was his dad’s work cup) and a batman mug, that everyone in the station knew belonged to Stiles and that using it would be that last thing they ever did, Stiles heard a car pulling up outside. Now Stiles isn’t an expert on cars but he knew that the engine he’d just heard was rather unique and in a small town like this one he would have remembered hearing it before meaning it probably belonged to someone from out of town. Stiles finished making the coffees whilst keeping his eyes on the sliver of window which was in eyesight, through it he saw a pair of strangers climbing out of a sleek black car, the pairs movements were very natural as if they had done the action a hundred times. Stiles had gotten very used to reading body langue it was an imperative skill to have when every other week there's a new enemy trying to kill you and your friends, they hardly ever speak the truth however being able to read their facial expressions and the small ticks and twitches they weren’t even aware of, has saved Stiles’ life more times than he could count. The two moved together seamlessly indicating a familiarity that took years to build. They entered the building with confidence taking in their surrounding as if on a mission. As it was early evening it was only the skeleton crew working meaning the first person the pair came upon was Stiles. The shorter of the pair looked over at Stiles his eyes slowly scanned the younger man’s body from top to bottom a move that was calculating taking in his clothes and stance assessing what his role at the station might be but Stiles also noticed a gleam in his eye, one that was predatory and when the man’s eyes met his Stile raised his eyebrow a small smirk gracing his lips, oh yeah he definitely been checking him out. The blonde answered with a smirk of his own. 

“Hi, we’re looking for the sheriff.” The man’s voice was deep and smooth it washed over Stiles. This man was charming and he knew it. The taller of the pair looked bored throwing Stiles a polite smile as if he’d been in this situation more times than he could count. 

“And you are?” Came Stiles reply, he was always a little wary of new comers. His dad would have told him if he had a meeting and from their pressed suits Stiles guessed they weren’t here to report a crime.

“We’re agents Page and Bonham FBI, we have some questions about the recent murders.” This time it was the younger of the pair that answered, flashing his badge as he spoke his partner doing the same. Alarm bells started to ring in Stiles head, most people believed that the recent deaths had been caused by an animal red flag number one, this case was only 2 weeks old, usually it took a month or so for the feds to even start sniffing around a case like this red flag number two, and probably most telling was the aliases, Page and Bonham, it would be a huge coincidence that these men would have the same name as two members of Led Zepplin and be working together red flag number three and lastly Scott’s Dad would have called ahead telling the sheriff to have everything ready for his agents if he didn’t come himself, red flag number four. Stiles looked between the two ‘agents’ both smiling at him a little impatiently. 

“Sure... follow me” Stiles tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice as he picked up the now lukewarm coffees and lead the pair into his dad’s office. “Hey dad these are agents Page and Bonham FBI they’re here about the recent deaths” Stiles said and he passed over the coffee walking round the desk hopping up to sit on a filing cabinet as he sipped at his own coffee. 

“FBI huh?” Noah said standing up to shake the new comers' hands, then motioned them to sit. “We don’t usually get your type down here. What can we do for you?” he asked taking a seat himself. He acted as if nothing about this situation was abnormal picking up on his son’s suspicions and spotting a few abnormalities himself so proceeded with caution. 

“We’ve been sent to look into the recent murders, they’re quite unusual head office thought you could use same extra help with them.” It was the elder ‘Bonham’ who answer pulling out a small note book from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “What can you tell us about them?” he asked leaning back a more serious air about him now. The sheriff opened his mouth ready to give them a brief overview of the case when he was interrupted by agent ‘Page’ 

“Umm... should we really be discussing this with the kid here?” ‘Page’ asked gesturing over to Stiles. 

“Kid?!” Stiles almost shouted leaning forward to address ‘Page’ “I’m 23 thank you very much, and already know every gory detail of this case.” He sipped on his coffee an affronted look planted on his face. 

“Do you usually let civilians sit in on confidential police cases exposing them to sensitive and quite frankly scaring information?” Agent ‘Page’ directed his question at the sheriff the judgement clear in his voice.

“Stiles is our main forensic consultant.” The sheriff responds before Stiles can, knowing his ears will be ringing if Stiles goes off on one of his rants. Stiles shoots a smug look at the ‘agents’. Noticing the shorter of the two mumble “Stiles” a confused look on his face causing Stiles eyes to narrow slightly. 

“Forgive me sheriff, please continue.” Agent ‘Page’ injected bringing the focus back to what was important, his partner seemed to only just remember they were here for a reason and focused back to the sheriff after throwing Stiles one last apprising look. 

“Right, there have been three attacks so far two fatal and one resulting in a minor head injury, at first we thought it was an animal but from the witness statements from the second incident we know there is a least one human who is involved and they may be using an animal to kill it’s victims. Unfortunately, the witnesses were unable to get a clear look of our suspect so we don’t have much to go on there doesn’t appear to be a link between the victims other than the fact they’re all males in their 20s. There doesn’t appear to be a link between the locations they were taken from or where they were killed. Both victims’ hearts are missing nothing else has taken and the marks on the bodies looked to have been made by claws which is why we believe an animal is involved.” the ‘agents’ had been listening intently writing things down every now and then. 

“You said witnesses as in plural?” Bonham asked 

“Yes, the victim from the second attack and the civilians who happened upon the scene, the suspect ran as soon as they realised, they weren’t alone.” 

“Right, we are going to need copies of the case files, witness statements and contact information for the witnesses.” Agent ‘Page’ said. Stiles and the sheriff shared a look unsure of how to procced, neither of them believed these guys were actually FBI. Handing over that information could be dangerous especially considering that it held information of several pack members. Noah stood appearing to come to some sort of decision. 

“Stiles can you help me make those copies for the agents here? Sorry guys I still trying to get used to the new system, why does tech these days have to be so complicated?” The sheriff said with a slight laugh as he and Stiles left the two strangers in his office. Stiles immediately went over to one of the empty desks and logged onto to the system, he knew his dad was perfectly capable of printing off the copies himself but he had to go along with his dad’s lie so they could have a moment to talk. His dad came to stand behind him looking over his shoulder as if watching what Stiles was doing on the computer. “Well those two really don’t seem like FBI to me.” 

“No, I don’t think so either, I mean Page and Bonham? Really it like they wanna get caught out. Probably safer to hand over the information then confront them, I’m guessing they're hunters, don’t want to let on we know anything or they might just think we’re the monsters responsible for the deaths.” They shared a worried look but were in agreement they would hand over the files but keep an eye on these strangers. 

“Derek and Erica are listed as witnesses should we really be handing over the contact details for two werewolves and their pack’s address to what is mostly likely a pair of hunters?” The Sheriff sighed going over to the printer and started organising the documents.

“It’s not ideal I know” Stiles mimicked his father’s sigh walking over to help his dad “I’ll head straight home when this is all over, I talk to the whole pack let them know what’s going on, warn them that we might get a visit for dumb and dumber over there and if we do, I'll try and get them to keep the wolfy stuff under wraps, but you know what Dereks like.” He said with a sigh lifting his hand to run his fingers through his hair, this was getting really stressful. When all Stile got in reply was a confused look he continued, “You know, he's growly and starts threatening to rip your throat out.... with his teeth.” Stiles pointed to his mouth baring his teeth and trying to imitate a snarl with very little success. Noah gathered up the finished documents with a sigh used to his son's weirdness no matter how accurate he was.

“I guess that’s all we can really do, apart for maybe praying that this all ends peacefully with very little stress” he gave his son a hopeful look but when he saw Stiles’ deadpan, unimpressed look his own face fell “yeah I know that’s very improbable and it’s not like anyone's listening to our prayers, they definitely don’t answer them.” Pessimism clear in his voice as he led his son back to his office and back to what was mostly likely a pair of werewolf, banshee and kitsune hating hunters, God can his night get any worse. “Here you are boys” he said dropping the files on the desk in front of the ‘agents’ “that should be everything you need is there anything else?” The sheriff asked wanting this to be over with so he could get back to his now cold coffee, great! 

“Yeah thanks for your help sheriff, we’ll see you around I guess.” The blonde replied standing up, whilst his partner gathered the files giving the sheriff a nod of goodbye. The two turned and left the office. As soon as they were out of the door Stiles dialled Derek’s number watching as the two strangers left the station and got into their car. 

“Hey Derek... is everyone home?” he asked as soon as Derek answered. “No, no new information but.... we have a problem.” he answered biting his lower lip and sharing a worried look with his dad. 

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

To be continued..... I guess, what do you guys think should I continue? constructive criticism is welcome, this is the first thing I've written in a while and would be appreciative of any tip (also I know my spelling and grammar ain't great haha.) If you can think of a better title let me know I really wasn't sure what to call this. This is probably gonna be a slow build as got to do a lot of world/character building and expositions in the first few chapters. I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be or if there will be any smut or gory violence so ratings and warnings may change.  
I've quite enjoyed writing this and hopefully you will enjoy reading it  
Rainbow xx

**Author's Note:**

> Au of both worlds, I have not finished teen wolf or supernatural but love the characters and the worlds. I am playing with both worlds choosing the bits I want and meshing them together somehow haha. Not sure if this will include smut or gory stuff so ratings may change.
> 
> Teen wolf: Derek has been the Alpha since he ‘killed’ Peter and after a few fumbles became a very good alpha rebuilding the Hale house and taking in Isaac and having a room for every pack member (Stiles, Scott and Allison, Malia and Kira, Lydia and Jackson, Erica and Boyd, Isaac, Peter). Scott was never a true Alpha; Peter comes and goes but is still officially a member of the pack he like to pop up and be creepy before disappearing again to do god knows what. Everyone has grown up and have jobs. Parrish isn’t a hell hound (I didn’t get to that point in the show I only know coz of fan fics haha) he knows something isn’t normal in beacon hills but doesn’t really want to get involved past his job as the deputy. 
> 
> Supernatural: Canon divergence from the end of season 5ish. Lucifer is back in his cage with Michael. Castiel got Sam out with no issues (convenient I know) from then on, the brothers have gone around hunting monsters. They found the bunker and live there venturing out to hunt. Cas decided to stick with the Winchesters assisting on hunts and learning how humans live, he disappears every now and again claiming to be dealing with ‘angel stuff’.


End file.
